User talk:Xlauraluxuriousx
The Movie Xlauraluxuriousx and Evilducks have come together to make a lovely movie. It deserves an academy award and is by far the best movie out there. http://tinyurl.com/evilducksmovie The Other Movies Not so epic. http://www.xtranormal.com/profile/xlauraluxuriousx About your pictures, RE: Congrats Heya Laura, I would delete your pictures, but there are some problems: 1. You could can use those pictures again; 2. Your profile is too good; 3. It takes a while to me find them all; 4. It would just leave alots of markings to the deletion log. So, I'm not going to delete them right now, as you can use them later. If you really want them off (Such for privacy reasons), leave me a message again. :) --Juze 04:47, 16 April 2009 (UTC) RE: Mods Hm, okay, if you want to, do it. :) Please also notify to check Modfriend. :) Make it look as Chat rooms list. :) --Juze 05:06, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Moderators Then just click the "Start new article" thingy. --Juze 11:18, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::I see you have made progress. Can you still please link them like this: joshhh so it will show up as joshhh. Please? :) --Juze 07:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) The "Red Mass Mute"... I see that you reported the problem on that article. I marked it as a stub right now. If it's not going to be updated soon, it will be removed. Marked the problem now as "closed". --Juze 11:09, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Sysops Yeah sure. You'll be the last one for a while since I'm pretty sure 4 can handle the wiki. EsIeX3 00:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Way to be one too many Laura :P Anyway, congrats! --Mattmeister 00:33, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Kongrats! :) --Juze 04:21, 15 May 2009 (UTC) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Thanks guys. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 19:30, 15 May 2009 (UTC) OMGZ? OMG LAURAZ UPDATED HER PROFILE!!!11ONE!!!11! :HOLY SHIZNIG!! I did. c: Xlauraluxuriousx 03:39, 16 May 2009 (UTC) You look like someone I know from school. Not as pale though. And you're better looking :P --Mattmeister 04:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : Hahahah. thanks. I'm like.. a shade up from albino pale. HAH. I finally did that damned moderator page, with fixing the links. GAH, it took forever. :/ Xlauraluxuriousx 04:28, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I dunno, I find pale attractive. Anyway, is that good? The moderator thing? --Mattmeister 04:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it's really good. lol. It was set up as when you clicked the link it brought you to a normal page, rather than a user's page. We want it as user's pages. So it's really good. lol. Sounds like fun. I'm still working on Existential Crisis and their chat room. I've made some headway. Next on to Atlas Park. I have contacts there too :D--Mattmeister 04:31, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Sweet. I usually just tell the chat rooms to go edit their pages. XD. Do you know if I can, or how, to post a message like Juze did. Where it comes up EVERYWHERE... I want to just add in something about the mods and stuff. Xlauraluxuriousx 04:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind. I figured it out. c: .... You don't think they'll get mad that I did that, do you? :/ Xlauraluxuriousx 04:40, 16 May 2009 (UTC) No, how'd you do it?--Mattmeister 04:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I changed the wikiasite:notice thinger.. idk.. it's on the recent changes.. my brain is friiiiiied right now. I gotta get to bed. I don't think it worked anyway.. :/ Talk to you later.Xlauraluxuriousx 04:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Night :D--Mattmeister 04:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :D new section Well, interesting Laura. My back hurts because of my school bag. And, you still look like a girl at my school. Though not as pale...or maybe paler than her. I'm not sure. If by messaging me about your buttocks you were looking for a buttocks massage, this isn't exactly the place to ask for one. Ta ta for now.--Mattmeister 20:23, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Since, I can't give you a massage, because 1) You dislike them, and 2) I cannot convey accurately a shoulder massage over the nodes of the internet... NO MASSAGE FOR YOU!--Mattmeister 03:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) If it's any consolation, I liked the old pic better. --Mattmeister 04:10, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Truthfully, it was rather unbecoming of you.--Mattmeister 02:07, 6 June 2009 (UTC) Alright, time to go keep myself from dereliction of duty.--Mattmeister 02:16, 6 June 2009 (UTC) lolwut? Listen, Laura, I don't follow a set expiry time for my bans. I go by how egregious and disgusting their faults were. This person moved the Chill Lounge to a new page, deleted all the information, and redirected the old Chill Lounge page to the new page. If you care to let him roam free after a single DAY of being blocked, go for it. I'm not going to clean up his mess next time.--Mattmeister 16:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) It's alright Laura. I make more mistakes than you do anyway :P--Mattmeister 04:47, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you changed the Main Page though. That's an improvement. I thought you were going to capitalize on my fondness for you and demand I do it.--Mattmeister 07:10, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Yeah, like edit your own page. :D--Mattmeister 20:19, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, you edit Paradise too.--Mattmeister 22:17, 15 June 2009 (UTC) I was thinking Tasselfoot probably has it down.--Mattmeister 01:09, 16 June 2009 (UTC) zakid Hey:) I was just wondering how to do that:P I guess only admins can. You can remove that - I made it by accident. thx:) Ak Nu Foto? I still like the older one. It might have something to do with the cleavage.--Mattmeister 04:17, 27 June 2009 (UTC) BUT YOUR HAIR BLOCKS TEH BEWBIES!--Mattmeister 01:04, 30 June 2009 (UTC) BEWBS PLZ NAO?--Mattmeister 01:10, 30 June 2009 (UTC) PLZ BEWBS?!?!--Mattmeister 01:13, 30 June 2009 (UTC) FINE!--Mattmeister 01:15, 30 June 2009 (UTC) LULZ You have a very voluptuous body. LMFAO--Mattmeister 02:35, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Voluptuous: full of delight or pleasure to the senses : conducive to or arising from sensuous or sensual gratification. It's a synonym of luxurious, too, so even better.--Mattmeister 02:37, 2 July 2009 (UTC) So yeah, I pretty much called you hot.--Mattmeister 02:52, 2 July 2009 (UTC) RE: Juze D: If I remember right, well then, yes. I belive that DiditzZz's Japanese room is translated as "Dragon's Cave", but I can't say would the article be wrong. I'm now more inactive on this wiki and Kong, due being lazy. PS: I love waffles. --Juze 10:18, 29 July 2009 (UTC) sup Yeah, great timing. About a month after I resigned and quit Kongregate.--Mattmeister 03:27, October 29, 2009 (UTC) RE: Juze Not my business. :P Be healthy soon. Or sumthing. xD --Juze 10:18, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Sad faic. --Juze 10:00, November 17, 2009 (UTC) zakid Hey, there's some troll deleting all pages from wiki - anything you can do about that? Re: New Improvement Maybe you should check out the Sandbox and see what you can do? Though we don't have any challenges now... Let's just see and try to keep the spam down. :Edit. Sorry I forgot my signature last time, but I've got an idea. Let's try to get pics of every badge, fill information and walkthroughs. At least the oldest/newest ones. Starting with the oldest? Links are good too. Plus vids. --Juze 06:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It was okay, I added a few things in there. --Juze 05:35, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yea, sorry. I'll do a global edit instead of going to edit the small bits. adding IRC chat Hi I'm the owner of the ShadowTale wiki, I'm a huge kongregate fan and created the dream world wiki page. I was hoping you could copy our MediaWiki:common.js and paste it to your MediaWiki:common.js. Once you do i can add IRC chat. for an example of what it will look like, check out our main page. it loads after everything else on the page. thanks very much for your time :) Juze I'm having a bit of trouble with Juze: the page Dream World sees lots of edits by anons and a lot of growth because Dream World is a popular game on Kong right now, but he's been protecting the page (and refusing to explain why), so the attraction of this wiki to Kong users is very diminished. He's also deleted the chat applet from the community portal without any discussion. What would be the best way for me to address this? --◄mendel► 13:41, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice; I hadn't considered EsIeX3 because the user hasn't logged in for almost a month. --◄mendel► 00:50, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Well Hewwo There. Hi!--Mattmeister 03:06, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm back Was that an April Fool's Day joke? :3 --Juze 05:16, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Excessive categories... Hey Laura! Just leaving a message to ask if there should be certain action taken on the excessive categories that we have... I've noticed that we have a few categories being used for just one page, and that these categories don't really need to exist, and could easily expressed either as part of the subsequent article, or as a separate page. I've singled out the categories that I don't think we need so that you could possibly review them for yourself? Plodder, Kongregate Chat Room, KingKyd, DiditzZz, Lockman, Darth Sirov, Starfighter: Disputed Galaxy, Morgoth1, Xiad, Ben Olding, Ben Olding Games, Starfighter, Elsepth, Awesome People, Awesomeness, /w chat room protection, Alternate personalities, GRFHER, Hi, Heres a link to the Paradise Wikia http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Paradise enjoy, Lileath- bisexual, two sisters and a husband online, Pictures i have made for various reasons, and Tha pokemanz club. I'm more than certain that there are more unnecessary categories, but I've just notified you of a few. Sorry if this topic has arisen before and this isn't actually a problem. Thanks, The iBot 22:22, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Uhhh You are still a bureaucrat and a sysop, and you can nominate new sysops and bureaucrats (and block people and stuff like normally). You will keep your bureaucrat status for now on. [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Projects I've made a list of projects that we may see in future. See if you'd like to help. :) [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 09:17, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Sup [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 15:50, July 19, 2010 (UTC RfA I've opened up RfA, keep eye on it. :) [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Just to know "Community" already directs to Community Portal. Revert me? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 05:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) 01:01 . . Xlauraluxuriousx (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Xensyr from (none) to rollback (Provides excellent additions.) I don't know about this. I removed Frank's for inactivity/quitting, and I haven't seen this guy/girl on this wiki much either. Also, he/she has only reverted vandalism once, so should we really give this power? [[User:Juze|'Ju']][[User talk:Juze|'ze']] 12:02, September 6, 2010 (UTC)